riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
51/51 (Melvins Tour)
51/51 was a 2012 tour by Melvins under their Melvins Lite moniker. Notably this tour was done in all fifty states and DC in the United States in 51 days. Background Dates and Support *September 5, 2012 – Anchorage, AK – Bear Tooth Theatre and Pub (w/Ghost Hands) *September 6, 2012 – Seattle, WA – Showbox at the Market (w/Federation X, Big Business) *September 7, 2012 – Portland, OR - Hawthorne Theatre (w/Old Man Gloom, Federation X, Big Business) *September 8, 2012 – Boise, ID - Neurolux (w/Tweak Bird, Big Business) *September 9, 2012 – Missoula, MT – Top Hat Lounge (w/Tweak Bird) *September 10, 2012 – Salt Lake City, UT – In the Venue (w/Tweak Bird) *September 11, 2012 – Cheyenne, WY - Forum 619 (w/Tweak Bird) *September 12, 2012 – Denver, CO – Bluebird Theatre (w/Tweak Bird) *September 13, 2012 – Lawrence, KS – The Bottleneck (w/Tweak Bird) *September 14, 2012 – Columbia, MO – The Blue Note (w/Tweak Bird) *September 15, 2012 – Omaha, NE – The Waiting Room (w/Gay Witch Abortion, Tweak Bird, Big Business) *September 16, 2012 – Des Moines, IA – Wooly's (w/Gay Witch Abortion, Tweak Bird, Big Business) *September 17, 2012 – Sioux Falls, SD – The Vault (w/Tweak Bird) *September 18, 2012 – Fargo, ND – The Aquarium (w/Tweak Bird) *September 19, 2012 – Minneapolis, MN – Grumpy’s (w/Tweak Bird) *September 20, 2012 – Madison, WI – High Noon Saloon (w/Tweak Bird) *September 21, 2012 – Chigaco, IL – Double Door (w/Tweak Bird) *September 22, 2012 – Indianapolis, IN – The Vogue Theatre (w/Tweak Bird) *September 23, 2012 – Louisville, KY – The Vernon Club (w/Tweak Bird) *September 24, 2012 – Detroit, MI - Smalls (w/Tweak Bird) *September 25, 2012 – Cleveland, OH – The Grog Shop (w/Tweak Bird) *September 26, 2012 – Morgantown, WV - 123 Pleasant Street (w/Tweak Bird) *September 27, 2012 – Allentown, PA – Crocodile Rock Cafe (w/Tweak Bird) *September 28, 2012 – South Burlington, VT – Higher Ground (w/Tweak Bird) *September 29, 2012 – Dover, NH – Dover Brickhouse (w/Tweak Bird) *September 30, 2012 – Portland, ME - Asylum (w/Tweak Bird) *October 1, 2012 – Boston, MA – Paradise Rock Club (w/Tweak Bird) *October 2, 2012 – Pawtucket, RI – The Met Cafe (w/Tweak Bird) *October 3, 2012 – Newhaven, CT – Toad’s Place (w/Tweak Bird) *October 4, 2012 – Brooklyn, NY – Music Hall of Williamsburg (w/Tweak Bird) *October 5, 2012 – Hoboken, NJ – Maxwell’s (w/Tweak Bird) *October 6, 2012 – Wilmington, DE – Mojo 13 (w/Tweak Bird) *October 7, 2012 – Baltimore, MD - Ottobar (w/Tweak Bird) *October 8, 2012 – Washington, DC – Black Cat (w/Tweak Bird) *October 9, 2012 – Charlottesville, VA – Jefferson Theatre (w/Tweak Bird) *October 10, 2012 – Carrboro, NC – Cat’s Cradle (w/Tweak Bird) *October 11, 2012 – Knoxville, TN – The Square Room (w/Tweak Bird) *October 12, 2012 – Greenville, SC – The Handle Bar (w/Tweak Bird) *October 13, 2012 – Athens, GA – 40 Watt Club (w/Tweak Bird) *October 14, 2012 – Birmingham, AL – Bottle Tree (w/Tweak Bird) *October 15, 2012 – Pensacola, FL – Vinyl Music Hall (w/Tweak Bird) *October 16, 2012 – Jackson, MS – Duling Hall (w/Tweak Bird) *October 17, 2012 – Little Rock, AR – Juanita’s Cantina (w/Tweak Bird) *October 18, 2012 – Baton Rouge, LA – Spanish Moon (w/Tweak Bird) *October 19, 2012 – Austin, TX - Mohawk (w/Tweak Bird) *October 20, 2012 – Norman, OK – Opalis Production (w/Tweak Bird) *October 21, 2012 – Albuquerque, NM - Launchpad (w/Tweak Bird) *October 22, 2012 – Phoenix, AZ – Crescent Ballroom (w/Tweak Bird) *October 23, 2012 – Las Vegas, NV - Las Vegas Country Saloon (w/Tweak Bird, Hepa/Titus) *October 24, 2012 – Los Angeles, CA – Hollywood Forever Cemetery (w/Hepa/Titus) *October 25, 2012 – Honolulu, HI – The Republik (w/Beaman) Lineup *'Buzz Osborne' Guitar, Vocals *'Trevor Dunn' Double Bass, Vocals *'Dale Crover' Drums, Vocals Setlist *Eye Flys *Captain Pungent *Berthas *National Hamster *Worm Farm Waltz *Leon Vs. The Revolution *Mr. Rip Off *A Growing Disgust *A History of Drunks *Hooch *Baby, Won't You Weird Me Out *Holy Barbarians *Let Me Roll It (Wings) *Set Me Straight *Deserted Cities of the Heart (Cream) *Sky Pup *Electric Flower *Inner Ear Rupture *Shevil External Links *Tour Diary of the 51/51 Tour Category:Melvins Category:Tour Category:USA Category:Event